


Plane Rides

by ShockSurprise



Series: Meeting Ugly AUs [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Rides

     Kuroko waited for Kagami in the small corridor after getting his passport and ticket scanned. 

     "Okay, ready?" Kagami said, walking down the corridor.

     "Yeah," Kuroko said, slightly nervous.

     Honestly Kuroko had never been on a plane. And when the chance arose for Kuroko to go with Kagami to America for a week he accepted without any second thought, until now.

     They walked down the small hallway to the plane, the hot summer air surrounding them as the hallway wasn't totally closed off from the outside  
heat.

     Kuroko stepped onto the plane, ticket in hand, cold air hitting him.

     He looked at the ticket for their seats.

     "I have no idea what I'm looking at," Kuroko muttered.

     "The letter is the seat side to side and the number is what row your in," Kagami said from behind Kuroko.

     "So i have 27A, were in the back aren't we?" Kuroko said looking behind him at Kagami.

     "Yeah, and lucky you, you have the window seat," Kagami muttered annoyed, wishing he got the window seat.

     They carefully shuffled down the small isle to the back, bags held in-front of them to conserve space trying to squeeze through the amount of people. Which Kuroko found quite easy and made ti to his seat to only turn around and see Kagami scowling halfway down the isle.

     Kuroko quickly slid into his seat and opened the window. It didn't seem to bad that now that they were on the ground.

     "God how do you do that?" Kagami said, sitting down in the small seat.  
     "Smaller body," Kuroko shrugged.

     "All passengers aboard, we are ready for take off," an automated crackly voice said after awhile on the plane.

     The plane starts pulling out of the gate and panic sets in with Kuroko.

     "Hey, Kuroko, have you ever even been on a plane before. I mean to ask earlier but i forgot," Kagami said turning to Kuroko. "Hey are you okay?"

     "I'm fine, I've never been on a plane before. Just a bit of anxiety," Kuroko said, looking out the window as the plan taxis along the runway.

     Kuroko took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, hand ripping both armrests tightly. He looked straight forward and watched the runway lines speed past out of the corner of his eye.

     He suddenly felt a light tapping on the top of his hand, forcing him to loosen his grip and turn toward the source of the tapping.

     "A little bit of anxiety? You're even paler than normal," Kagami states, pulling out of of his earphones.

     "I'm fine. I've just never been on a pla-" Suddenly the plane lifts off the ground at the end of the runway and Kuroko's grip on the armrest tightens again.

     "Here," Kagami says, handing Kuroko an earphone.

     Kuroko releases his shaking left hand off the armrest and takes the earphone and puts it into his ear. Kuroko places his left arm across his stomach and leans back slightly, closing his eyes. He feels Kagami's arm reach across his stomach.

     "Push back," Kagami says quietly.

     Kuroko obeys and he feels the seat go back about 2 inches.

     "Thanks," Kuroko says, getting comfortable, enjoying the music.

     After a while Kagami realizes Kuroko's grip on the other armrest loosened up a bit. And Kuroko seemed to have nodded off, earplug still in. Kagami pauses the music and wonders how the other boy can fall asleep with any noise at all. He plucks the earphone from Kuroko's ear quickly so he doesn't wake him up.

     Kagami presses the button on the side of the armrest and pushes back. The seat gives and he leans back, closing his own eyes.

     After awhile he feels a light weight on his right upper arm. He slowly opens his eyes and looks over to be greeted with a mess of blue hair.

     Kagami narrowed his eye for a moment, thinking of shoving the smaller boy off his shoulder but remembering how scared Kuroko was when they were just taking off. Surely a sudden movement would make him panic even more than before.

     So Kagami decided against it. He leaned back slowly and let Kuroko rest his head on arm. 

     Surely enough after a few minutes Kagami nodded off into a light sleep, content by the quietness of the cabin of the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooowowwo dude!!! You;re great and I love you for reading this!!!  
> Kudos and comments are uber appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
